Nick and Judy watch 'Doctor Who' (season one)
by Mr. Shoeman
Summary: Nick introduces Judy to Doctor Who, and she thinks she likes it! WARNING: You must have a familiarity with Doctor Who to read, because I will NOT describe each episode in great detail, If you want greater details, watch the episodes. The story is in the events surrounding them watching Doctor Who


Story 1: An Unearthly Child

Judy Hopps was at home watching tv one fine evening, when suddenly came a knock at the door, curious Judy walked up and answered it. And there stood Nick Wilde looking excited, "Hey Carrots!", replied Nick excitedly, "How would you feel in joining me in the ultimate tv show binge watch?", "That depends on what the tv show is." Replied Judy. Nick invited himself in carrying what appeared to be a DVD set, so Nick instantly made himself at home sitting on Judys couch, and he says "Are you familiar with 'Doctor Who'?", "Yes" said Judy, "Have you ever seen it?" Asked Nick, "No, I haven't." Answered Judy, "Never seen it? ,Perfect!" Replied Nick ecstatically, "What if I were to tell you, it's the longest running science fiction show of all time?", "That's great", replied Judy, "And I have seen every episode of it!", continued Nick, Judy then replied with "Okay good for you, but..." "AND, I'd like to watch them all again, but I don't want to do it alone! And I believe you are just the rabbit to do it with!", intrigued, Judy then replies, "you say it's the longest running science fiction show of all time, how long HAS it been running for exactly?" "Oh just, since 1963" replied Nick, Judy sat in amazement, with her jaw dropped and eyes wide open, "You've seen EVERY episode of a show that's been on since 1963!?" Judy replied hysterically, Nick replies, "well not continuously, it went on for 26 seasons starting in 1963, got cancelled, had a 90 minute Made-for-TV movie in 1996, then was revived in 2005.", Judy replies "Even so that's still amazing.", Nick adjusted himself in his seat, "So, what'd y'all say in joining me in my binge watch?" Judy thought for a minute and replied, "Okay, but have the mindset that I may give up," replied Judy "Excellent!", exclaimed Nick.

So Nick finally pulled from behind his back a 'Doctor Who: The Beginning' DVD box set, which contained 2 regular sized DVD boxes with one DVD subtitled 'An Unearthly Child', and the second DVD box had the subtitle: 'The Daleks The Edge of Destruction' (Which contained 2 serials and 2 DVDs, one for each serial), so Nick pulls out the 'Unearthly Child' DVD and Judy asks "So, what is this show about anyway?", Nick replies gleefully "You'll see.", so nick pops in the DVD, and they were both met with a DVD menu playing a sort of mix between theremin and old synthesizer music, which to Judy she figured was the shows theme song. So Nick plays the first episode and both were met with a surreal Salvador Dali type wavy lines set to the theme song that was in the DVD menu, and 25 minutes later the episode ended, "That's it!?" Replied Judy surprised, "These are SERIALS, So these stories are multiple episodes long.", so after the credits for the first episode was over the theme song started again with the same trippy images and synth theme song.

So the episode they watch involved cave mammals and a quest for fire, and halfway through the second episode Judy asks "So between 2 time travelers, and 2 school teachers, NONE OF THEM know how to start a fire?", "See? You're becoming a fan already!" Nick replied excitedly, "But seriously, I don't know why either, and also you may notice he's never actually referred to as 'Doctor Who', he's referred to as 'Doctor' or 'The Doctor' his actual name is never said in the show, which is why the show's called 'Doctor Who'.", explained Nick.

As Episode 2 of 'An Unearthly Child ended and the next episode began Judys neighbors returned home, and Bucky asks loudly 'What are you watching over there!?" "Doctor Who" Nick Answered, "Okay that's cool!" As Judys neighbors partook in their usual squabbling Nick whips out a pair of headphones so they can watch it without listening to the neighbors.

So as the last 2 episodes of 'An Unearthly Child' played on the screen Judy felt like this were a show she WOULD continue watching with Nick, "Now I get all the references for brits and things bigger on the inside, it was inspired by the TARDIS," "Bingo!" Replied Nick, "So, Would you like to continue watching 'Doctor Who'?" Judy thought for a minute or two and replied "OK, for now at least." "Alright it's settled then! "Tomorrow we'll watch the next serial, 'The Daleks'!" "Why can't we watch it right now?" asked Judy "We gotta get up early tomorrow, Jude the dude! We got responsibilities! Also I like watching 1 serial a day" "Oh alright." Judy replied disappointedly.

So as Nick leaves and as Judy went to bed with a dream that had inspiration from the serial she just saw.

* * *

Story 2: The Daleks

Nick walked into the police station break room and at the table sat Wolford and Fangmeyer, who were both raising their hands to give him a high five. He gave them their high fives simultaneously, saying "It's nice to know you two.", but soon after grabbing a danish from a box and a chilled coffee drink from the fridge, and Nick held one item in each hand, Wolford asks "Is that danish the only thing you touched in that box?", Nick then replied, "Yes, Why do you ask? and is there something wrong with this danish, smells like there's a horrible fungus on it.","Well Nick...", began Wolford "and this coffee smells a bit off too.", interrupted Nick, "have you seen the movie 'Mallrats'?" asked Wolford, "NO, and your point being?" replied Nick, "Well...", continued Wolford "...this scene aught to explain the prank me and Fangmeyer just did on you.", Wolford got out his smartphone to go to youtube searching for the 'Mallrats' clip he was talking about.

After watching the 'Mallrats' clip, Nick ran to an occupied bathroom yelling, "Augh! You guys are NASTY!" To a laughing Wolford and Fangmeyer "You got me though!, also one of you needs to clean up better there!"

After Nick washed his hands, he returned to the break room to grab a new danish and iced coffee drink, as Nick sat down at a vacant break room table, and then he texted to Judy on his phone:

Tonight on our Doctor Who watch, The Daleks

Nick waited about 10 seconds and was met with a smiley face emoji from Judy.

Later that day, back at Judys apartment, Nick prepared the second DVD in the 'Doctor Who: The Beginning' box set 'The Daleks'. "Wait til you see this serial, carrots." Said Nick making himself comfortable on Judys couch. "What's the significance of this serial?" Asked Judy "I'll say it after the first episode of this serial." As the second disc was loaded, the DVD menu had images of what looked like to Judy, unusual tank turrets, and with that, Nick selected 'play all' on the DVD menu.

When the first episode of the serial had started rolling its credits Judy asked Nick "When will we see these 'Daleks' anyway!", "In due time." Replied Nick. And as Nick said that the beginning of the next episode commenced. Halfway through the second episode of the serial, Judy got her first taste of the daleks on 'Doctor Who', "Wow, these sure 'Daleks' are goofy looking, and they talk funny too, how often do they appear on the show?", Commented Judy, "They appear ALOT on the show,actually!" Nick exclaimed excitedly, "They are only one of, if not THE most iconic enemies on 'Doctor Who'.", "Do they always yell 'exterminate' like that?" Asked Judy "Oh yes!", replied Nick.

After they had finished the second and third episodes of the serial, Judys neighbors had just got home and they were continuing a squabble that has been going on since they were walking in the hallway. With that Nick broke out the headphones again and suddenly Nick exclaimed "Oh shoot, I forgot your headphones!" "That's ok, I'll share some with you replied Judy." So with that, they would both share one headphone each for the remainder of the serial.

After they had been done watching the fourth and fifth episodes of the serial Judy commented "This serial I certainly like more than 'An Unearthly Child', that's for sure.", "Oh there's MUCH better dalek episodes than this, carrots.", "How many episodes are left in this serial, anyway?", asked Judy, "There's 2 more left, some serials have more episodes than others.", answered Nick.

When the final 2 episodes of the serial had ended they were both tired and wanted to go to bed. After Nick had packed up the DVD, he said to Judy "Alright, Goodnight Judy!", "Goodnight, I think I might be starting to like this show." Said Judy, "Well tomorrow we will be watching 'The Edge of Destruction' the last serial in that box set, it's also only 2 episodes long so I may let my 'watch one serial a day' rule slide if you want." explained Nick. "We'll see." Replied Judy, and with that, Judy went to bed excited about what will happen next on 'Doctor Who'.

* * *

Story 3: The Edge of Destruction

Judy was cleaning up her apartment when there was a knock at her door, and there stood Nick Wilde, "You ready to watch 'The Edge of Destruction'?", asked Nick, "Already set it up." answered Judy, "Look at _you,_ so eager!" Nick responded, "Alright, let's do it, to it!" exclaimed Nick, so once the two were comfortable on the couch, Judy did the honors and selected 'play all' on the DVD menu.

With this serial they had witnessed the crew of the TARDIS, get mad and turn against each other, Both episodes of the serial ended so soon, so it felt to Nick and Judy, "That one wasn't my favorite, but then again I've only seen 3 serials so far." commented Judy, Nick responded "At least we finished it with NO interruptions from...", and at that moment the sound of the next door front door slammed indicating that Judys neighbors were home, "I'm telling you 'Iron Man 2' sucked more!" yelled one neighbor, "And I'm telling YOU, 'Iron Man 3' sucked more!" yelled the other neighbor. "Missed it by THAT much." replied both Nick and Judy simultaneously. They both had a long laugh, and with that Nick packaged up the DVD, and carried it (within the 'Doctor Who: The Beginning' box set) with him on the way out of the apartment. "See ya later when we watch the NEXT serial! and the next one will be most interesting!" exclaimed Nick, "I'LL be the judge of that." said Judy slyly, so after they both wished each other goodnight, Judy closed the door and went to bed.

* * *

Story 4: Marco Polo

The next day Nick walked into the police station and went into the break room,and came across Judy, who was talking on facetime with her parents, "...and they travel in this space ship that resembles an old police phone booth, and within the show it used to change into different things to match its surroundings, but now it resembles a phone booth, and when they walk inside its like a huge room inside, with a circular console in the middle, with buttons and switches to control where they go, but currently it's broken so they pretty much go wherever it's taking them, at the moment, Oh Hi, Nick!, whats the name of the serial we're watching today?" "It is another 7 parter called 'Marco Polo', which pretty much sums up what it'll be about.","Looking forward to it!" exclaimed Judy "I better go now, take care." Judy said to her parents.

Later that evening, Judy waited anxiously at her apartment for Nick to arrive with the next doctor who serial, then came a knock at the door, Judy answered the door, and there stood Nick Wilde, with his arms behind his back, "Hey Carrots, you ready for the next Doctor Who serial?", "Heck yeah!", exclaimed Judy "Well, HERE IT IS!" Nick presents he was holding behind his back, which is revealed to be a CD that had the title 'Doctor Who: Marco Polo' on the cover. "What's this?" asked Judy disappointedly. "This believe it or not is the next Doctor Who serial, OH! you're wondering why it's a CD!. Well, this particular serial is considered 'lost' so this audio recording is what remains of it, but no worries, there's this booklet of still images from the episodes", "But didn't you say nobody buys CDs anymore?", asked Judy, "They don't, but that doesn't mean they're unusable." answered Nick, "What are we going to play it on?", asked Judy, Nick then pulled out from the side of Judys apartment door a boombox, as well as a pair of headphones for the both of them.

As they listened to the serial on Nicks boombox, and both were sharing the booklet of stills from the serial, Judy commented "This makes me feel like I'm listening to a radio serial from the 40s or something, except this time it needs its own book, and it has a cute map for us to follow along with the characters. How many missing individual episodes are there, anyway?", Nick answers "Currently there are 97 missing individual episodes, like 9 episodes were found in 2013 alone." "Oh wow." reacted Judy "and what we're listening to is audio from 7 of the 97 missing episodes." said Nick.

4 episodes into the serial, Nick paused the cd and said "There is actually this production company that made recreations of these missing episodes with surviving clips and still images, but I don't wanna watch those, there are powerpoint presentations more exciting than those, they're called 'Loose Cannon' productions.", "Okay, that's nice.", replied Judy, "For that you had to pause the show?", "I just thought since you were a new fan, you aught to know that." "I notice there isn't that much sci-fi in this story.", Judy commented, "Yeah these 'historical' themed episodes were pretty common the first couple seasons, like here they may as well have read and copied from a whole book on Marco Polo, and then just added the Doctor in.", "And listening to this story makes me feel like I should be studying for school." Quipped Judy, with Nick chuckling.

When the serial had ended they both took off their headphones, and were both overwhelmed with Judys neighbors in their usual squabbling, "Good thing we blocked out their fighting." commented Nick "I better leave before things get nasty! So I'll see you tomorrow, both at work, and when we watch the next serial!" "Okay." said Judy. So Nick packed up the CD, took the boombox, and left.

* * *

Story 5: The Keys of Marinus

Nick and Judy both came to the apartment at the same time, Nick having recently changed out of his uniform, and Judy was still wearing hers, "I love how you handle writing speeding tickets, Judy." commented Nick, "You aught to write the first screaming tickets for your neighbors.", "WE HEARD THAT!" yelled Bucky. "GOOD!" yelled Nick back, "So, Doctor Who?." asked Nick, "Oh yes." replied Judy.

After Nick presented the DVD to Judy, he immediately proceeded to queue up the serial. "There are no missing episodes tonight, I promise.", as the first episode of the serial began Judy says, "It's nice to actually see it this time rather than listening to the audio on a CD while looking at a book with pictures." As the first episode blared, about 10 minutes in, Judy took a liking to 2 of the companions, "Ian and Barbara really grew on my the past 2 serials, at first I got really annoyed at them, but once they discovered the TARDIS, I felt a connection with them, they're great is what I'm trying to say.", "They are what are known as 'audience surrogates'." "Oh!".

Judy noticed that this serial had episodes that each had a unique location they went to. "This is almost like a video game, searching for things in different locations and what have you." remarked Judy.

Judy rested against Nick by the middle of the final episode of the serial, Just before the thrilling conclusion, leaving Nick to finish the serial by himself, and after the whole serial was finished, Nick had discovered that Judy had fallen asleep, so after lying her down on the couch, As Nick was about to leave, he had the idea to be courteous and leave a note for when she wakes up, and so Nick searched her apartment for a blanket, and draped it over the slumbering Judy. Nick turned off the DVD player, then he quietly searched for a sheet of paper, a pen, and some scotch tape, and proceeded to write the following note:

Hey Judy

u fell asleep while we were watching

the keys of marinus.

you fell asleep at about the 15 minute mark of the last episode.

and assuming you have time to watch the rest before work, i'll let you finish the rest,

meanwhile later I'll bring the next serial over. see you at work!

-N

P.S. your key is at the bottom of your door, i used it to lock your door, since I don't have a key to your place of my own

Nick then taped the note on the tv, and he said his goodnight to Judy on the way out, leaving behind both the DVD box and disc in the DVD player, and Nick locked the door with the key to her place, and slipped the key back under the door.

* * *

Story 6: The Aztecs

Judy went to the police station break room the next day, and found Nick sitting at a table, with his tail around his lap, "Hey, Carrots!", Judy went to sit down at the same table with a slight jump in her step. "Oh, Hello!" "I overheard Wolford and Fangmeyer talk about a prank they pulled on you a few days ago." Nick growing annoyed responded, "Yes, it was a good prank, and i had to spend 20 minutes washing my hands because of it!,","What prank DID they pull on you anyway?","I'll tell you some other time, so, did you watch the rest of 'The Keys of Marinus'?" "Yup, and I even studied it in case you're going to quiz me on it.", Nick leaned back in his chair, "Don't worry I trust you, Tonights serial is called 'The Aztecs', as you can probably tell it's another time travel story." "I'm not complaining, unless it's another audio recording.","Nope, this serial is 100% complete, not a clip out of place, Now c'mon we need to get on with our patrol." And get on with their patrol they did.

Later that evening at the apartment they had queued up the DVD, and just when they were about to select 'play all', Judys neighbors came home, and as usual were yelling at each other, about what they didn't care, but by that point Nick whipped out the head phones for him and Judy, when they put their headphones on, and when they had finally selected 'play all' they were both happy to be watching more Doctor Who, but Nick was starting to get really annoyed at them disrupting their show.

"Another one of these 'historical' episodes huh?" Said Judy 5 minutes into the first episode. "Yeah, but there's excitement in visiting an ancient civilization, don't you think?" Judy pondered for a moment then replied with a "Yeah, it's neat but like I said they make you feel like you're in history class.", "I WISH my history classes showed these." Remarked Nick.

Halfway through the second episode, Nick paused the DVD, and told Judy, "You know what, maybe we should always wear these headphones, regardless if those yahoos are over there or not.", Judy nodded in agreement. With that they finished the serial, headphones on.

* * *

Story 7: The Sensorites

The next day at the police station, Nick and Judy were walking together to their respective stations when Judy asked, "Say, how come we don't watch Doctor Who at your place? To avoid my noisy neighbors?", "I'm swapping my DVD player for a Blu-ray player which won't come until next week, but I wish I knew that already before i pawned the ol' DVD player." "Oh" reacted Judy, "When the new Blu-ray player arrives can we start watching Doctor Who at your place?", "Absolutely!" said Nick happily

Later back at Judys place, Nick introduces the next serial, "Tonights story is called 'The Sensorites, it's a 6-parter too." and with that they popped in the DVD, strapped on their headphones, and selected 'play all' on the DVD menu.

As the serial had reached its halfway point, and the fourth episode began, and Judy could hear a slight bump from next door indicating her neighbors got home, out of curiosity she took off one half of her headphones for a moment to listen in on their goings on, and what she heard was more vulgar than usual, when both headphones were back on her, she tapped Nick on the shoulder, and mouthed to him while pointing at her headphones, "Do not take these off." and pointed next door, "got it." Nick mouthed back.

As the serial had ended Judy commented, "This show can really feel like you're watching an imaginative B-movie.", "B-MOVIE!? This show is WAY better than any B-movie." "We can probably take our headphones off now." said Judy, so once they both took off their headphones off, they were met with silence, indicating that Judys neighbors had went to bed and fallen asleep. "There's something unnerving about beings with no identifiable facial features, to me.", commented Judy referring to the serial. "Oh there will be MUCH more freakier monsters than that." quipped Nick. "How about this, tomorrow we watch one more serial at your place, and after that we watch them at MY place when I have the Blu-ray?", "That sounds great!" said Judy as her face lit up with excitement

* * *

Story 8: The Reign of Terror

Nick was talking to Chief Bogo in his office having a casual conversation "...so we have to watch it while wearing headphones as to not get distracted by their yelling. I am so looking forward to getting my Blu-ray player.", Bogo nodded in interest, "Have you tried getting back at them somehow?", "I've thought of it but I don't know what to do.", Bogo observed his hands "Dang it!I still can't get this smell out of my hands, I've already spent 20 minutes washing them, I hope I don't have a fungus, because I high fived Wolford this morning when I came in, and I hope he doesn't have it now." then Nick suddenly remembered the prank that Wolford and Fangmeyer did on him a few days ago, Nick suddenly had a thought for how to get back at Judys neighbors, Nick let out small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Asked Bogo "Oh, I was just thinking about something funny I saw on 'Arrested Development'." Bogo moaned with concern, Nick left Bogos office, and stopped a few steps out, "Should I tell him about that high five with Wolford?", Nick thought out loud, "Nah!"

Later that same evening at Judys place, Nick took out the DVD box, "Do you mind setting this up while I go talk to your neighbors real quick, please?", "I'll set it up, but good luck with talking to them." So Nick left the apartment and after about 10 seconds, Judy heard Nick knocking on the neighbors door. And then the door opened, Both neighbors stood there, "Sup! Oh it's you the fox dude." Replied Bucky, as his voice volume lowered "Yes hi, I'd just like to apologize for the inappropriate comments we may have made about you two these past couple of days, We got off on the wrong foot, So with that will you shake on it?,", "We hadn't noticed anything bad said about us, but alright," said Pronk, so Nick shakes both their hands, and returned to Judys apartment, "I just need to use the bathroom and I'll be right back.", "okay.", Judy sat on the couch for a couple minutes before Nick returned, Nick sat on the couch, and started laughing "What's so funny?", you know that prank Wolford and Fangmeyer did on me? "Yes.", "Well I just did that same prank to them.", "What was the prank?", "This movie clip should explain it." So Nick pulled out his smartphone, went to YouTube, showed Judy the clip from the movie 'Mallrats' that was shown to him the day of his prank. After watching the clip Judy held back her laughter which had traces of disgust, "I hope you washed your hands good, Nick.", "I did.", "How long till they notice?" Give it about 10-15 minuets, but for now we have a new Doctor Who serial, so Nick grabbed the DVD remote and said "Alright 'The Reign of Terror', lets do it!", so Nick selected 'Play all' on the menu, commencing the evenings festivities.

It was 10 minutes into the first episode of the serial, and Bucky next door yelled. "HEY! Why does my hand smell so bad?.", "Oh man, mine does too!" yelled Pronk, during the heat of their argument of the day, Judy turned to Nick saying "It sounds like they found out.", "Hey Nick! Do your hands smell funny? Because we discovered this funny smell on our hands and we're worried you got it too!" Yelled Bucky, "Uh, let me check, no I'm fine.", said Nick "Oh good so it's not contagious." Then both Nick and Judy laughed for about a minute, so long they had to rewind the episode a few minutes.

During the first 3 episodes of the serial, Judy had witnessed what she discovered was yet another 'historical' episode, this time set in 18th century France during the French Revolution.

When the fourth episode of the serial ended, and episode 5 of the serial ended its title sequence Judy noticed the episode was animated, "Why is this one animated?" Asked Judy, "This episode and the one after it are missing, but this serial is nearly complete, so for the DVD they animated the episodes set over the audio, I mean clips from them exist, which I can show you real quick, do you mind if we swap this out so I can show you them real quick?", "Um, ok sure." Answered Judy. So Nick left to get this DVD box set titled: 'Doctor Who: The Lost Years', it contained 2 regular sized DVD boxes, and on the cover showed who Judy knew as 'The Doctor' and another man who had sort of a bowl haircut, "Who's the other guy on this cover?" asked Judy, "Oh this other guy, he's the second actor who played the Doctor,", explained Nick "But he looks completely different, how come they cast a new actor who looks completely different from William Hartnell?", "Oh YOU'LL see." Responded Nick slyly, Judys eyes widened with curiosity. So Nick popped out the 'Reign of Terror' DVD, and swapped it for the first DVD of the 'Lost in Time' set. And when Nick selected the clips from the missing 'Reign of Terror' episodes, what Judy witnessed were poor quality clips, and there weren't even that many clips. "So there you have it, the missing clips from episodes 4 and 5 of 'The Reign of Terror', shall we return to the main story now?", "Yes, please."

After the serial was over Judy looked over to Nick and said, "I can't wait to start watching this on your tv when you get the Blu-ray, I think I need a break from this anyway.", "Yeah me too, incidentally this was the last serial of season one, how's THIS for an idea?: Whenever we come to an end of the season we take at least a weeklong break in between.", "That'll be fine." Concurred Judy. "Alright I'll smell you later, Carrots!" said Nick while giving Judy a pat on the shoulder. Later that night when Judy got into bed with her head just laying down on the still cool pillow, Judy pondered "Why DOES the next Doctor Who actor look so different?"


End file.
